Dreams coming true
by The one piece lover
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so… please be nice. I know that my English is not the best but it's enough for you to understand so… Yeah… I'm too lazy to write what this fanfic is about but if I you imagine yourself in the one piece world then I think you get a clue… Enjoy! RATED T for swearing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

___**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 1: Dreams_

People always say that you can control your dreams but I never really got it. I mean, how? I never know when I dream until I wake up and see that it wasn't true. That nothing really happened. Is it really just me? It sounds kind of scary, you know. You can't control your dreams. Oh! It sounds like a good theme for a movie! But what is happening to me now is neither a movie nor a dream. Because I know that it's real, and if it isn't, then please… Let me wake up…

It was a normal day. As usual I woke up too late and had to skip breakfast and run to school. I was a normal girl, you know with short brown hair, green eyes, black converse, a blue backpack, a white t-shirt and jeans.  
Well… Maybe I wasn't that normal… I didn't have any parents due to a car accident when I was nine years old, I haven't really gotten over it. I'm not saying that I'm depressed. Of course I'm sad but I have my little sister that I have to take care of so I have to stay cheerful.  
Anyway, I was on my way to school when suddenly everything went black. I don't mean black like when you're unconscious. It was like I was in a black room.  
Of course I got scared and started to scream and run. Or, at least I tried. I could scream alright but there was something wrong with my legs. When I looked down I didn't see two legs trying to move. What I saw was a FIN trying to move.

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! What the hell is happening! Everything went black and now i'm turning into a fish? WHAT THE HECK! That was the only thing I could think before everything went black. And now I mean black as in unconscious.

**Sorry for the short chapter... I promise that the next one will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 2: Mermaid?_

I woke up by hearing people whisper around me, and I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw made me freeze. These weren't people, they were mermaids and mermen. Like those in one piece. A mermaid with black hair and freckles "walked" to me and asked if I was okay.

Okay? OKAY!? What the hell did she mean by OKAY!? NO, I was not OKAY! My back hurt, I was surrounded by weird creatures, I had no idea where I was, I had a FIN instead of legs and she asked me if I was OKAY!? I understood that she only meant good but still… I was not okay. But because I was shy I didn't dare to say that and only said a quiet "yes, thank you. Um… Could you tell me where I am?"

The mermaid looked surprised and then said. "You're outside the mermaid café. You just fell down from the sky and have been lying here unconscious for about ten minutes. Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Y… Yeah… WAIT, WHAT!? MERMAID CAFÉ?"  
The mermaid twitched.

"Yes. Is there some kind of problem?"

"A problem? Well Maybe… If I'm outside a mermaid café surrounded by mermaids and mermen… Wouldn't that mean that I… I… I'M AT MERMAID ISLAND!? But that's impossible! NO! I must be dreaming!"

The mermaid backed off a bit and looked worried. "A… Anyway, Madam Shirley wanted to see you…"

"Madame Shirley? Now I have to go too someone who doesn't exist, on an Island that doesn't exist, in a world that doesn't exist!?"  
The mermaid looked at a group of mermaids behind her with a look that screamed after help.

"What should I do?" She asked them.

"Dunno, Just bring her inside the café." Said a mermaid with long, blue, wavy hair.  
The first mermaid nodded and started to pull my arm, trying to get me to move.  
I unwillingly sat up and she gave me a pink coral of some sort. I remembered it from the anime and pressed the top of it. As I thought, a bubble appeared and I sat down on it.

"Now come." She said and started to walk towards the café. I followed.

**I know I said that this chapter would be longer than the first one but i'm out of imagination and it was a good ending for a chapter so... **

**I'm going to say that the mermaids are walking when they glide forward on their bubbles, just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 3: Madame Shirley_

When I think about it, it wasn't that weird. My friends always told me that I had big imagination and I was bored of my normal life. I always wanted to be by their sides, the straw hat pirates. Well… My dream came true, but… I didn't think it would be like this… I wanted to be by their sides and laugh nothing more, but fate suddenly said "No." And I wasn't by their sides laughing. Sure. I was by their sides but I'm not laughing, because nothing funny is happening. This isn't what I asked for.

_Inside the mermaid café:_

It was dark. Too dark. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I could see, I saw Madame Shirley sitting down, smoking a pipe. It was quiet except for the sound of Shirley blowing out smoke from her mouth.

"Umm…" I started but could not finish because the mermaid who led me inside the café said that she had to leave and suddenly I was alone with the shortfin mako shark mermaid – Madame Shirley.  
I started to get nervous. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"You're not from this world, are you?" She asked with a calm voice looking at me with a serious look, while blowing out smoke.

"N… No. But, it's alright isn't it?"

"Huh?" Her serious look changed to an asking one.

"Well, I'm not really here. This is all a dream so… It's alright."

"It's not a dream." She returned to the seriousness. "And even if it is, then what is it that would be alright?"

I looked away, because I couldn't stand her eyes looking at me like she could see through me. "It's alright because… If I just wake up then I'll be at home in my own bed and have my two legs back."

"Look." She turned her head closer to mine. "I saw that you were going to come here. I'm a fortuneteller and I must tell you that everything that I've predicted came true. You are not going to wake up in your bed unless you finish what you have to do here."

"And what is that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

**SORRY! I've decided. The chapters are going to be short so then I can post one each day. I'm anyway too lazy to write a longer chapter... Hope you enjoyed! Next one will come tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

___**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 4: Camie_

My sister once told me that if I just walked straight ahead of me, then I would end up at home, because the world is round. But… I don't think I can come home. Not now and not in the future because I'm not even at earth. I don't know how to come home.

When I came out of the mermaid café there weren't as many mermen as before but I saw a familiar face. Camie.  
I stopped myself from saying her name out loud but she must have noticed me looking at her because she smiled and walked to me.

"Hello." She said with a friendly tone. "And who might you be?"

"I… I'm Suzuki Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you CamAHHH!" I smashed my hand to my mouth when I almost said her name.

She leaned her head a little to the right. "Huh?"

"Ah, nothing. And you are…?"

"Camie. I work here at the café."  
I nodded and I saw something or someone running towards us.

"Camie, Camie!" The 'thing' screamed.

"Ah! Pappagu!" Camie turned around and gave the starfish a big smile.  
"This is Suzuki Mai-chin. She's my new friend. Mai-chin, this is pappagu."

I stopped when I heard her say 'my new friend' but then slowly nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you pappagu-san." I said, looking at the starfish.

He stood and stared at me for a while but then he woke up from his trance. "Camie! Camie!"  
"Yes?"

"Have you seen the newspaper!?"

Camie put her finger on her cheek and thought.  
"No, I haven't. Was there anything special in it?" She asked.

Pappagu swallowed.  
"It's Luffy."

Both mine and Camies mouth opened wide.  
If they know him then this must be after the group of pirates was split up. Camie look like she did before the two years time skip so it must be around the time when Ace dies.

"What happened to him?" We both asked at the same time.

"He went back to marineford."

All I could think was 3D2Y.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
I'll try to post at least one every day.**


	5. Chapter 5

___**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 5: The past._

It was my fault.  
I, my sister Tomiko, mom and dad were on our way to mom's sister.  
Dad was driving our white car. Mom was sitting beside him and laughing at a joke he said seconds earlier.  
I was angry and didn't say anything. I didn't like my aunt because she always talked about herself so mom and dad had to drag me into the car.  
Oh, how I wished that I had at least pretended to be happy.  
If I did then they wouldn't have died, they would still be here.

"Cheer up Mai, we're not going to stay for so long." My dad said as he kept driving. "We're just going to pick up Momo." Momo was Aunt Shino's dog. He was lazy, he always barked and every time I saw him he was dirty and refused to take a bath. Shino was starting to get old so now we had to take care of the dog as Aunt refused to let him stay with someone she didn't know.

I loved mom and dad but I never had a chance to say that to them.  
I'm sure they knew that I loved them, but still, I never told them.  
I started to hit my dad's seat that was in front of me.

"N… No, stop it Mai." My mom told me and tried to hold my hands still, but I didn't want to.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" I screamed, still hitting my dad's seat.

"It's dangerous! Stop it Mai!" My dad said and he started to get angry.

And then it happened. It went so fast that I don't even know what happened, but suddenly everything was red, and hot. We had crashed into a tree.

I started to scream and heard my mom coughing. "Mom…" I whispered.

She looked at me. "Take Tomiko and get out of the car." I nodded.

"What about you and dad?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"We'll… *cough* we'll come later, just hurry up!"  
I took the unconscious Tomiko and dragged her out of the car.

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" I screamed, but deep down inside I knew that it was too late.

"Mai! Tomiko!" I saw dad hugging mom.  
"We love you…" They smiled at us. Why weren't they coming out? I wondered with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I lo…" I couldn't say the rest before the car blew up and suddenly there was no other living human there than me and my sister.

Tomiko woke up and without me explaining she could tell what happened and started to cry. We sat there and cried for hours before help appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 6: The confession_

"WHAT!?" Camie screamed a little too high.  
Pappagu nodded and looked at me.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked me.

"It's just… I thought that even if it's a dream I might as well enjoy it as it seems that I will be stuck here for a while. So I wanted to meet Luffy, but it will take two years to meet him and I DON'T like to wait."

Pappagu stared at me. "Dream… Two years… I don't really get you…"

"Look." I said, pointing at Luffy's arm on the picture. "It says 3D2Y right?"  
Both Camie and Pappagu nodded.

"They decided to meet up three days later at sabody archipelago. See the cross over 3D? That means that they are not going to meet up in three days, but…"

"… But in two years…" Camie interrupted.  
"Exactly." I said, looking at them.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Pappagu stared at me.  
Oops.  
I've read a lot of fan fiction when people get dragged into the one piece world and no one of them told anyone that they were from a different world. Not that I believe that I'm actually here. I just thought that I would follow their example.

"I…" But… I've never been good at lying.  
"I'm not from here."

Camie nodded. "Okay… And?"

I sighted. "I'm from a different world. Or… well I believe that this is all just a dream, but if I'm not dreaming then I'm from a different world."

"Wh…" Pappagu tried to say something but it seemed like nothing came out.

"In my 'world', this world is like an anime. I KNOW it sounds weird but… I don't believe it either. I've followed Luffy's adventure from even before he met Zoro, and that is WAY back. I even know you guys! You're friends with Hachi, you – Camie – almost got sold in sabody, and the first time you met the straw hats, you fell down from the sky when you had been eaten by a sea king that Luffy beat the shit out of."

They just stared at me. "I… I don't know what to say." Finally came out of Camie's mouth.

"Then don't say anything" I said, looking down on the floor of embarrassment because I had never been good at speaking with people, and now, suddenly, I've said a lot more than I'm used to.

**Finally done! I had to do my homework so this got posted a little late…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 7: The next day_

I was moving around in the bed. After I told Camie and Pappagu everything, Camie said that if I didn't have anywhere to stay, then I could sleep at her house.

I couldn't sleep. What if I woke up from the dream when I fell asleep? Sure, I was scared as hell about being here in this dream that felt a little too real, but a part of me still wanted to stay. I really wanted to meet the straw hat pirates, but most of all, I wanted to meet Luffy.  
Maybe he wasn't my favorite character in one piece but it was Luffy! I would be shocked if someone didn't want to meet him. I mean… He's just awesome. He's a rubber man, he can eat endless of food, he always seems to cheer everyone up and he is willing to do anything for his nakama. My favorite characters are Robin and Sanji so of course I want to meet them and the others too, but first, Luffy.  
I moved myself a little to the right and tried to sleep.

"… Chin… Mai-chin!"

I woke up when I heard Camie calling my name. I guess I did fall asleep.  
"Good morning Camie-san." I yawned and sat up in my bed.

She had opened the curtains and the morning sunlight shined in through the window. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, and you?"

She smiled. "Yes. I was tired from all the information last night and fell asleep almost as soon as I lied down on the bed."

"Right. About my world…" Suddenly everything got a little awkward.  
I was really embarrassed and didn't want to think about yesterday so I quickly asked the way to the toilet.

"It's to the right after you come out of the room."

"Thanks." I hurried of to the WC. After I was… *Cough, cough* done… I went to the kitchen. There Camie stood and made breakfast.

"Mm… It smells delicious." I smelled in the air and Camie just answered with a smile.

I sat down at the table and started to eat.  
"Oh! It tastes delicious too!"

Camie giggled and sat beside me.  
We kept talking until lunchtime and suddenly, we knew everything about each other. (Though I already knew the most of it.)  
Camie seemed really interested in cars and telephones so we mostly talked about that. I showed her my phone and she showed me how the corals worked. Those that can make bubbles.  
My backpack with my school stuff seemed to be okay but I had nothing useful in it except for my school books if they count as important.  
I was glad that I had my mobile, though it seemed like I couldn't get any signal. It didn't surprise me and I would be kind of shocked if I did get any signal. I was kind of sad because… That meant that I couldn't call home.

**The seventh chapter done, finally! I got distracted all the time when I was writing and started to do other things but I did it! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

**IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST A CHAPTER YESTERDAY ****_OR_**** THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY! **

**I HAD TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**…**  
**Yeah right…**  
**I forgot.**  
**Hehe, clumsy me…**  
**Instead, I just posted a longer chapter…**

_Chapter 8: A Devil fruit?_

After I sighted for the fifty-seventh time today, Camie finally asked me what was wrong.  
I just sighted again and said that I missed Tomiko.

"Tomiko… That was your little sister right?" Camie asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing…" I sighted for the fifty-ninth time.

"OMG! I need to cheer up!" I smacked myself on both of my cheeks and stood up. "Is there anything I can help you with Camie-san?" I asked while yawning…  
Hey! I just woke up an hour ago, and I can yawn if I want to…

Okay, okay, you got me! Two hours… But still…

Camie saw the yawn. "No thank you. You just woke up about…" She looked at her watch. "Three hours… Ago…"

OKAY! Three hours. Geez…

She seemed worried.  
"You're still tired? You've been up for about three hours already. The time went so fast and I thought it was nine o'clock, not half past eleven… Maybe you're sick…?"

I giggled. "Nah! I've always been like this. I'm just lazy…"

She smiled. "Alright. I'll just leave it at that then… for now." She said the last part so quiet that I almost didn't hear her, but I did. "Really! Nothing's wrong with me" I tried to convince her.

"Okay, Okay, I get it! Now, go out and have some fun or explore the island or something."  
I nodded, satisfied, and went out through the door.

I heard some children laugh and saw them run past me.  
A couple walked into a café while flirting with each others, and an old man sat at a bench and read the newspaper. If it wasn't for everyone being fishmen and everything being in anime style, then I would probably believe that this dream was real.

I sat down beside the old man and looked up at the sky… Or… at the water… I LOOKED UP!

The old fishman looked up from his paper and gave me a smile. "Hello, nice day we have here." I nodded and when the old man realized that I didn't want to talk he just went back to the newspaper.

I leant back and looked at the people coming and going.  
After a while, the old man walked away and I was alone.  
Just when I was about to stand up, a human (It's true!) walked up to me.  
He had a big, brown robe and covered the most of his face with a hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I saw the corners of his mouth move and he grinned at me.  
He gave me a chest and then silently walked away.  
"What the hell? That almost freaked me out." I said to myself. Then I turned my eyes to the chest.  
My curiosity won and I opened it. I gasped.  
Inside it was a devil fruit.  
I just looked at it.  
WHAT THE F*** is happening?  
I really don't get it!  
I closed the chest and took it with me to Camie.

It was like looking through a mirror when I saw her face showing her the fruit of the devil.

"Wha… How… When… WHAT!?" I shook my head and told her that I didn't get anything either. That a man gave it to me and then just walked away.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" She asked when she finally calmed down a little.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll eat it…"  
Forget it. Camie didn't calm herself.

"WHAT!? Are you insane? Do you really want that? You won't be able to swim! I mean… YOU'RE A MERMAID! At least you are right now...!"

I sighted. "I know… It's just… I'm bored…"

Camie stared at me. "You would do it just because you're bored?!"

"Yeah. I guess I would." I held the fruit in my hand and took a deep breath. "Here I go." I said, as I dug my teeth into the devil fruit.

**I need help! What kind of devil power should she get? I don't want her to be so strong, but not so weak either, and I just CAN'T come up with a good idea! HELP ME! I can't post the next chapter until I know what kind of power she should get! Review your ideas! T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

**The idea of the devil power was from someone called 'sandcastle'.  
Thank you! Now I can keep writing the story! :D**

_Chapter 9:_

The first thing I thought of was that it was awful. I almost threw up because of the horrible taste.  
Camie saw my disgusted face and asked me if I was okay.  
I slowly nodded and forced myself to swallow the awful fruit.

"So…?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know." I said. "I don't feel any different."

"Maybe it was a fake?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Why would he give me a fake devil fruit? It's strange that he would give me one at all, but giving me a fake one…? That's just weird." I said while trying all I could to feel any difference in my body, but when nothing happened I sighed. "But I think you're right…"

Just when I was about to walk away, something happened.  
When I looked at my hands I saw me shrinking and taking a light grey color. I looked at camie with wide opened eyes and she stared at me with the same face. I looked back at my hands that were beginning to get some fur and claws.

"What…?" Camie asked, but we both knew the answer.  
It had been a real devil fruit. Now we just had to see what kind of fruit it was.

For me, it looked like the whole world became larger, but I knew that it was me who was shrinking.  
When it seemed like I had stopped getting smaller, I looked at myself, noticing that I had two cute, grey paws and when I started to walk, I noticed two more behind the first ones.  
I was a cat, I realized after noticing my new tail.

"A cat fruit?" Camie asked.  
I slowly nodded. "It looks like it. Now, how do I get back?"

"Maybe if you think of your original form?" Camie suggested.

I thought of me, walking to school talking in my phone with Tomiko, and suddenly I was back to my normal self.  
But… Something was strange. I was a human, not a mermaid.

As soon as I thought of the word 'mermaid', I transformed again and had my pink fin back. I and Camie stared at each other for a while.

"Maybe… You can decide what you want to be?" She said, sounding like she didn't believe herself.

I slowly nodded and tried.  
Suddenly, Camie stood beside a brown monkey.  
That monkey would be me.  
I thought of me as a mermaid and transformed again.  
"Now we know that. Do you think I can transform into anything I want?" I asked her with a curious smile.  
"Try." Was all she said, and I started to think of a television.  
1. Because I hadn't watched TV for a while now and I really wanted to.  
2. Because Camie was interested in it and it was hard to explain how it looked like, so why not just show her?

…

Nothing happened.

"Eh…?" Camie looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I can't transform into things." I said, even though she must've already noticed that.

"Only, living things?" She said, and I started to think of a tree, but when nothing happened, I sighed and thought of what kind of fruit it was.

"What if…?" the green haired mermaid asked herself.

"What?" I wanted to know what she thought of.

"What if it's an animal fruit?" I looked at her. That could be it! I think I heard somewhere that humans are animals, but I didn't believe it, but now… I might do.

"I think you're right." I said, as I transformed into a snail. Something I would never know why.  
It took a while, but when I finally managed to get back to my mermaid form, it was about lunchtime, so Camie went to the kitchen to start making food for us.

When the newspaper came, I started reading as fast as it came to my hands. There was no news about Luffy or anyone else in the crew.  
I decided to let it go, and simply wait for two years until they came, if I was still here by then. I was starting to believe that I was actually here more, but that didn't mean that I couldn't suddenly wake up at home in my own bed.  
I had been here for about a week now and all I did was eating, sleeping and talking to Camie. Maybe I should do something? I decided that I would look for a job, so when I had eaten my lunch, I went to the mermaid café, to see if I could work there.  
Madame Shirley already knew that I was from a different world so it would be easier to work there than anywhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: How much I wish for it, I do not own one piece. I only own Mai.**_

_Chapter 10._

I've been living on Fishman Island for three months now and I am starting to get better at controlling my devil fruit powers, and I am earning a lot of belis from working at the mermaid café.  
After the war at marineford, a lot of pirates have been coming to Fishman Island, and as it is my home now, I have started to protect the Island from bandits and pirates with help from my devil fruit, because of that, I am starting to get 'famous' and almost everyone knows who I am.  
There are a lot of rumors about me and where I come from.  
When I came to Fishman Island, I fell from the sky, so a lot of people think that I'm some sort of angel or something. I think they are going a little overboard, but I'm happy that I'm accepted as one of them, even though I usually walk around with human legs.

I have trained hard, and I'm starting to get stronger.  
One attack I usually use is to change myself to a snake, climb up the enemies legs and give them a big poisoned bite.  
A few seconds later, they fall unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Today, as many other days, I was on my way to the café, when I suddenly heard noises from an alley to my right.

Thinking that it was pirates, I quickly turned right to look who it was.  
However, there was no pirates there, and when I looked down, I saw five little mermaids talking to each other.

"I'm hungry." The first one said.

"I'm hungry!" Another repeated.

"I'm not hungry." A third mermaid said.

"I might be hungry." The forth one said to herself.

"I'm hungry, so what?" The last one said, and suddenly, they all turned their attention to me.

They all had cowboy hats, curly hair, crop-tops and tails with white stripes.

The first one who talked had red hair and her tail and hat was green, though her hat had white polka-dots, and her top was white.

The second one who talked had blond hair and her top, hat and tail was red.

The third one who talked had orange hair and her top, hat and tail was blue.

The forth one who talked had pink hair and her top and tail was brown and her hat white.

The fifth one who talked had dark brown hair and her top was black, her tail was yellow and her hat had jaguar-prints.

"I'm Ichika." The first said.

"I'm Nika." The second said.

"I'm Sanka." The third said.

"I'm Yonka." The forth said.

"I'm Yonka tsu." The fifth said.

"I… I'm Suzuki mai." I said, remembering them from the anime as Camies friends.

I smiled at them and asked the five mermaids. "If you're hungry, why not let me treat you some food at the mermaid café?"  
Their faces lit up and I slowly turned around, going out from the alley, showing them the way to the café.


End file.
